This application claims the benefit of Japanese Patent Application Number 2015-085223 filed on Apr. 17, 2015, the entirety of winch is incorporated by reference.
Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a reciprocating tool with an output unit to reciprocate, which includes a reciprocating cutting tool for cutting workpieces by reciprocation of a blade.
Related Art
As disclosed in JP-6-198601-A, there has been known a power operated reciprocating saw in which a plunger including a saw blade is reciprocated for cutting operations. The power operated reciprocating saw has a mechanism for reducing vibration, the mechanism including a balance weight (counter weight) which reciprocates in the opposite phase to the plunger.
The saw has a horizontal disc-shaped gear member that meshes with teeth on the end of a motor output shaft. The gear member has a crank pin that is eccentric with respect to the rotational center of the gear and a roller disposed on the outer periphery of the crank pin. The plunger includes a rectilinear slot to accommodate the crank pin and the roller, and the rectilinear slot is perpendicular to the longer side direction (front-rear direction) of the plunger. The crank pin and the roller are moved by the rotation of the near member so as to push the inner wall of the rectilinear slot in the front-rear direction while reciprocating in the rectilinear slot. Accordingly, the plunger is reciprocated.
The saw has a horizontal disc-shaped disk mounted on the gear member. The disk has fasteners screwed into the pin of the gear member on the peripheral edge of the inferior surface. Further, the disk has the crank pin and the roller at the position which is on the peripheral edge of the top surface and opposite to the fasteners in the radial direction. The crank pin and roller are included in the slot disposed on the counter weight. The disk rotates in association with the rotation of the gear member, which causes the counter weight to reciprocate in the opposite phase to the plunger via the roller of the disk and the slot of the balance weight member.
The mechanism disclosed in JP-6-198601-A is configured to reduce the vibration by the reciprocating of the plunger and the counter weight caused by the gear member and the crank pin of the disk. However, the mechanism substantially restricts the arrangement of the plunger and the counter weight on the straight line passing through the rotational center of the gear member and the disk. Therefore, it is an object of the disclosure to provide a reciprocating tool that can reduce the vibration while having an output unit to reciprocate and disposes the output unit and a counter eight more freely.